marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Minxi (Earth-616)
pink Category:Pink Eyes | Hair = Pink | Hair2 = ; formerly red Category:Red Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Pink | UnusualSkinColour2 = ; formerly yellow Category:Yellow Skin | UnusualFeatures = Characteristic hairstyle, possibly waving hair; adopts features of the animals she mimics: fur, tail, feathered wing, beaks... | Citizenship = Attilan | Citizenship2 = New Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Queen's royal attendant/ maid/ handmaiden | Education = | Origin = Inhuman subjected to the Terrigen Mists | PlaceOfBirth = Attilan | Creators = Ann Nocenti; Bret Blevins | First = Marvel Graphic Novel #39 | HistoryText = Early years Minxi was born to a pickpocket mother and a bootlegger father. She might have been a bad girl at some time in her past. Handmaiden of the Queen Pregnant Medusa Minxi worked as maid for Queen Medusa, but tried to spy on her and Black Bolt for someone else. When a pregnant Medusa fled from Attilan as the Genetic Council judge for the destruction of her unborn baby and Black Bolt didn't intervened, Minxi accompanied and cared for her, using her powers to acquire an animal form and hunt for sustenance. They were soon joined by the rest of Inhuman Royal Family. She was shocked by Crystal who used her elemental powers to purify the air (as the Genetic Council had already judged against that), while Gorgon left, infuriated. As the other Royals were enjoying Crystal's doing, Minxi touched a bird and flew away to find Gorgon. During that period, Karnak was in love with Minxi, while showing only defiance and arrogance towards her. She soon returned as an elemental monster attacked them, serving as a distraction for Karnak, Gorgon and Crystal to destroy it, and immediately cared for Medusa as she went in labor. After Ahura's birth After that time, Karnak tried to get close to Minxi, in vain, as Gorgon was seemingly already in relationship with her, and chased him from her company. When they returned to Attilan, Minxi feared that Gorgon could not pursue their relation. When Medusa's son Ahura was returned to Attilan to be tried by the Genetics Council and Gorgon felt sorry for Black Bolt as Medusa refused to stand near him, Minxi defended Medusa, highlighting the fact that Black Bolt had delivered her son twice to the Council. Minxi was present when Medusa and She-Hulk fought over Future Foundation matter, but was told to stay away from the giht by her Queen. After Attilan destruction Minxi was one of three Royal Attendants to Queen Medusa who was invited to stay at Avengers Tower after their city Attilan fell from the forces of Thanos and his Black Order. | Personality = | Powers = Animal Form Assimilation: When Minxi comes into contact with an Earth animal, she takes on a were-animal-like appearance, along with abilities and characteristics belonging to them, such as hunting and scenting after touching a fox, or flying after touching a bird. It is unknown how the end of the metamorphosis is triggered, but Minxi seemingly doesn't remember all of her time in animal form, and lose at least part control over herself to instinct. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = When she's in animal form, Minxi seemingly lose at least part control over herself to instinct. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Animal Form Category:Shapeshifters